


A Gift For Magnus

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: After a day in Paris and Prague, Alec decides to get some thing special for Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Luck and Protection. It's pretty much the same story but from Alec's POV.

After they came through the portal into Magnus's loft, Alec was feeling a mixture of emotions. He was extremely anxious to give Magnus the gift he bought for him, he didn't know how he would react, or if he would except the gift. As Magnus had his back turned to unpack some of their many shopping bags, Alec took a deep breath and thought, "here goes nothing."

He walked over to Magnus and said, "I got you something", while holding out the 

Magnus looked suprised. "Me?" He asked uncertainly.

Alec couldn't help but give a small smirk at that. "Yes, you. Open it!" He said excitedly.

He watched as Magnus carefully took the small charm out of the bag, then though the bag to the floor while admiring the gift. Alec smirked, then said, "it's supposed to bring you luck and protection."

"Thank you, Alexander. You continue to suprise me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ shadow-readernwriter. Send your prompts for other stories, and prompts for my We Just Need Some Comfort series!


End file.
